


This In No Way Means We Have To Thank Roy

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [22]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha!Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, omega!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: Can you maybe do another A/B/O with omega dick? maybe one where dick hasn't been feeling well lately and everyone keeps making jokes about him being pregnant, and dick keeps brushing them all off and getting annoyed until finally wally and roy keep nagging him and he finally takes a test while hanging out with them and oops he's pregnant and it's no longer funny to his two best friends because suddenly the omega of their little friend pack is freaking out and they have to calm him down





	

Dick hurled his lunch into the toilet and groaned. Behind him Tim shuffled his feet and made a gagging noise. He held out a plastic cup half full with water, and Dick took it gratefully. He swished the water around in his mouth and spit it back out into the toilet.

"I think I'm dying," he said. Tim pursed his lips.

"I think you're pregnant," he replied. Dick groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not pregnant, Tim. I told you, Jason and I always use protection."

"Yeah, but that's not always a guarantee, and you're kind of upchucking your lunch right now, which is a pregnancy symptom."

"Yes, and it's also a stomach flu symptom, or a food poisoning symptom, which is what I had last time you accused me-" Dick cut himself off by gagging, and leaned down as he lost more of his lunch. Tim made a disgusted sound and backed up. Dick wasn't wrong, this was hardly the first time he'd been accused of being pregnant, it was actually more like the fifth time. Every time he got sick someone got it in their head that he was pregnant. The last time it had been Tim who accused him, and it had been a bad batch of mac n' cheese that was causing Dick's upset stomach. So far Dick had refrained from taking a pregnancy test. He refused to cave to his ridiculous friend's ideas. So far no pregnancy tests had been bought, by anyone, but this bug was particularly persistent, and Dick could tell that people were starting to get antsy. He, however, remained certain that he simply had the stomach flu, and that everyone around him was being ridiculous for no reason. 

"Fine, whatever you say, Linda Blair," Tim said. Dick rolled his eyes as Tim refilled the cup and set it down beside him. 

"Ok, I have to go patrol, but Wally and Roy are stopping by in a bit with some soup, and I can call Jason if you want."

Dick shook his head, "No, he's on a case. I don't want to bother him if it's not serious. I'll call him later if I get the chance." 

"Ok, see you later then," Tim said. Dick waved sluggishly at him, and Tim lazily saluted back before turning and walking off. Dick heard the sound of the front door opening and closing again, and he groaned and leaned his head against the rim of the toilet. He honestly didn't think he was pregnant, really, he didn't, but every time someone brought it up there was a silver of doubt in the back of his mind that said that maybe, just maybe, he was. He really couldn't know for certain until he took the test, but he was almost afraid to. He was afraid of what would happen if he did take it, and it turned out to be positive. He and Jason weren't ready for a baby. They were kids; Dick was twenty-one and Jason was nineteen. He didn't even know what to do with a kid. He'd been taught all the big stuff in high school, but he didn't know what to do about the little things. Like, when do you switch the baby from milk to the mushy stuff? When should it start talking? When do they stop wearing onesies? Dick didn't know any of that. He stared down at bottom of the toilet and sighed. He really hoped this was just the stomach flu.

\---

Wally and Roy rung the doorbell almost exactly ten minutes later. Dick heaved himself up and away from the toilet, stopping when the world spun around him suddenly. He walked slowly through the rooms to the front door, and opened it. 

"Hey there prego, we brought your soup," Roy said with a smile. Dick sighed and moved out of the way. 

"Come on in," he said. Roy shot right past him, making a b-line for the stove. Wally stopped in front of Dick and looked him over.

"You look like crap," he said. Dick snorted.

"Is that your professional opinion?" 

"Yup, come on, let's see if we can't get some food in you." Wally dragged Dick through the apartment, and sat him down on the couch. A few minutes later Roy returned with the soup, and a glass of ginger ale. 

"It's basically just broth, so you should be ok, but try not to choke on anything, ok, prego?" Roy asked, setting the food down in front of Dick. Dick shot him a glare.

"I'm not pregnant," he snapped half heartedly. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Sure you're not. And I'm not a red head." He walked off before Dick could shoot back a retort. Wally ignored them both, and sat down next to Dick. He turned on the TV and leaned back against the corner of the couch while Dick ate. 

They sat in companionable silence. Eventually Roy joined them, and he sat on Dick's other side while he ate. Dick sat contentedly between his two alpha friends. Nothing really made up for Jason, but having them sitting protectively and caring for him while he was sick was the next best thing. He found comfort with the alpha's of their little friend pack. They weren't a proper pack, of course. Technically they were all part of their families packs, but the four of them had a nice friendship that sort of dubbed as a pack. They looked out for each other, and with Dick being the only omega, he was always well taken care of. The challenges of being the only omega, however, was that most of the time it seemed like he was the only one who had any sense. 

"Oh, I got this for you just in case," Roy said, holding out a pregnancy test.

Case in point. 

Dick glared at him, blood boiling. He couldn't believe how presumptuous Roy was being, it was almost like he  _wanted_ Dick to be pregnant. Dick snatched the box out of his hand and shot up off the couch. 

"Fine! You're all so fucking insistent on this, maybe I'll just take the fucking test so we can know for sure!" He shouted, stomping off in the direction of the bathroom. He heard Roy and Wally following close behind him, but thankfully Wally had enough sense not to super speed in front of him.

"Come on, Dickie, it's just a joke!" Roy called as Dick slammed the bathroom door in their faces, and locked it.

"No!" He snapped. "It was a joke, and now we're just going to fucking see!" He tore the box apart and pulled out that stupid pink stick. Dick unzipped his pants and peed on the stick, then he sat on the toilet and waited.

"Dick, come on," Wall called through the door. Dick ignored him and crossed his arms across his chest. Exactly two minutes later he picked up the stick. He held his hand over the screen to keep himself from seeing the result. His heard pounded in his chest. His hands felt clammy and his legs felt weak. He was terrified. Dick swallowed down his fear and steeled himself. He closed his eyes and looked down. He moved his hand and peeked one eye open.

His heart stopped. 

"Oh my fucking  _God_ ," Dick gasped. 

"Dick?" Roy called through the door.

"Dick, what's wrong?" That was Wally. Dick didn't reply, just kept repeating himself over and over again.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." He felt like he couldn't breathe. He slid off the toilet and onto the floor, and then flung the pregnancy test across the room until it hit the door. He pulled his knees up to his chest and began to hyperventilate.  

"That's it, we're coming in," Roy said. Dick heard the sound of the lock being picked, and then the door slammed open, flinging the test into the wall. Wally shoved his way in, and knelt in front of Dick.

"What happened? What's wrong?" He asked, but Dick only had eyes for Roy, who had picked the test up off the ground and was now staring at it with impossibly wide, frightened green eyes.

"Oh fuck," he muttered. Wally turned around quickly, eyebrows quirked in curiosity. When he saw the test in Roy's hands his jaw dropped. 

"Oh my God," he muttered. None of them said anything. They were all frozen, staring at the test Roy still held in a white knuckled grip. Finally Dick chocked out a gasping sob, and Wally and Roy were quick to get him up off the floor. They took him back to the couch and sat him down in the middle, where Dick grabbed a pillow and held it to his chest. Roy sat on his left and Wally began to pace back and forth, too quickly for the human eye to follow.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," he muttered. Dick's breathing sped up. Roy threw the remote at Wally.

"Wally! Get your shit together man, this is not helping! Call Jason," Roy snapped. Wally nodded incessantly. 

"Right, yeah, call Jason, of course, I'm on it," he was gone in the blink of an eye. Roy put his arms on Dick's shoulders and turned him to that he was facing Roy. 

"Dick, I'm going to need you to calm down, ok?" He asked. Dick just stared at him with wide, unblinking blue eyes. "Come on, Dickiebird, breathe for me will you? Match your breathing to mine."

"I- c-can't," Dick hiccuped. Roy smiled manically at him.

"Yeah you can, you're Nightwing, you can do anything."

"C-can't fly, d-dumbass."

Roy choked on a laugh. "That's it, just keep breathing, you'll be fine, everything's going to be fine."

Finally Dick began to calm down. He matched his breathing to Roy's and slowly his breathing began to return to normal. Then Wally sped in. 

"I called Jason, he's on his way," he said, and Dick lost it again. His breathing descended into hyperventilation and Roy shot Wally a glare worthy of the Bat. 

"Shut the hell up, Wally!" Roy snapped desperately, his left eye twitching. Wally looked like he'd been struck, and he snapped his mouth shut, not making another sound.

"Dick, come on man, cut me some slack, breathe for me will you?" Roy tried desperately. Dick simply couldn't bring himself to calm down. He was terrified. What if Jason didn't want it? Did he even want it? Oh God, what if Jason  _did_ want it? Dick didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. His mind kept going back to that terrifying little blue line. 

It took him a while, but finally Dick began to calm down. He breathed with Roy, and Wally brought him more soup. They wrapped Dick up in every blanket they could find, and turned the TV to Dick's favorite show.

Not long after Dick had finally calmed down again Roy and Wally fell asleep. They were still sitting on either side of Dick, and were huddled next to him in their sleep, still protecting him. Moments laster the window creaked, and Jason appeared. Dick barely held himself back from descending into another panic attack. 

"Dick?" Jason asked. He was still dressed as Red Hood, but he dropped his mask and helmet at the window sill.

"Hey," Dick said quietly. Jason's boots thudded against the wood floor as they made their way over to Dick. Wally and Roy shot awake, both standing immediately in protective stances. 

"Relax, idiots, it's only me," Jason said, rolling his eyes. Roy cleared his throat and Wally shuffled his feet uncomfortably. 

"Right, well, we'll be going then," Wally said. 

"Yeah," Roy agreed. He looked down at Dick. "I'm really sorry, it was just a joke, I didn't know that- well I didn't think, I mean I-"

Dick cut him off by shaking his head and smiling. 

"Don't worry, I know. Thank you," he said. "for taking care of me." 

Roy nodded gruffly, and soon after that they made their way out. Then it was just Dick and Jason. Jason sat next to Dick on the couch, looked at him huddled up in all his blankets, and smiled. 

"So, rough night?" he asked. Dick nodded, and looked away momentarily. When he looked back he found that Jason hadn't moved. 

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.  

"Mad at you?" Jason snorted. "Never. This was probably my fault anyway." 

Dick nodded. "The test's in the bathroom if you want to see it." 

Jason shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

Dick nodded again. "What are we going to do?" He asked suddenly. 

"Well, I was planning on loving it forever, but that depends entirely on what you want to do," Jason said with a small smile. Dick looked at him, and felt a sudden burst of affection and joy for Jason. 

"You want to keep it?" He asked, voice cracking. Jason nodded. 

"Of course I do, it's ours." 

Dick launched himself at Jason, who pulled him into a tight hug. Jason clenched his arms around Dick's back and grinned into his hair. 

"I can't believe this is really happening," he laughed. Dick smiled.

"Me either," he replied, voice wet.

When Jason finally pulled back his eyes were redder than before, but his smile was wider. 

"Just so you know, this in no way means we have to thank Roy," he said. 

Dick snorted.

"I'd  _never,_ " he shot back, scandalized. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
